


Freshwater, Saltwater... and Piss

by Ali19375



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali19375/pseuds/Ali19375
Summary: Riddle needs to take an unscheduled bathroom break, where he runs into his least favorite people in the school.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Freshwater, Saltwater... and Piss

Across the empty hallway, the sound of tiny feet pattering against the linoleum filled the silence. Riddle had taken an early leave from his class, which is not typical of him; however, today was a special situation. The dorm head had tried starting off his morning with a large honey-lemon green tea, per Cater's suggestion, to keep a cool head throughout the day. Unfortunately, he had not anticipated the strong urge to use the restroom before lunchtime.

Riddle kept to a strict schedule the majority of the time. When that schedule was broken, he became easily frustrated and would take it out on whoever he deemed fit to blame. Cater wasn't anywhere in sight, but if he were, Riddle would surely chew off his ear for causing such a disruption.

He rushed through the halls to the nearest restroom, quickly slipping into a stall. The boy had been in such a rush, he hadn't even noticed the two lanky figures looming in the corner when he walked in. Pushing open the door of the nearest stall, Riddle spun around to shut it behind himself when he was stopped by a slender leg poking into the stall. Riddle could already feel his blood run cold at the bright teal socks as a hand pushed the door back open.

"Goldfish, is that you?" Floyd's recognizable voice echoed through the bathroom. Riddle tightened his legs to hold in the urge to just let it out where he was standing, then put on a strong face as the stall door swung open, revealing the Leech brothers' devious smiles staring down at him. Floyd's ditzy look could easily fool a first-year into thinking he was a nice guy, but Riddle knew better. 

"What are you doing? I need to use the restroom, get out," Riddle barked back as he tried to push the door closed, to no avail.

Floyd pouted, bowing his head. "I was just excited to see you, goldfish. Aren't you happy to see me, too?" His slow voice felt so patronizing, and Riddle's eyebrow twitched as he struggled to keep his voice down. However, the pressure building in his bladder was starting to break down his self restraints.

"Class is still in session," Jade chimed in from the background, "It is quite odd to see you roaming the halls at such a time, Mr. Rosehearts." His clean and tidy words were not nearly as annoying as Floyd's speech pattern, but it did not relieve any of the frustration building inside of Riddle.

Taking a deep breath, Riddle spoke with a bit more vigor, "If you two imbeciles will please leave me be, I have business to attend to... and I would prefer not to have an audience." His cheeks started to tint red as he glared up into their mismatching eyes. The twins both raised their eyebrows at the threat, exchanged a glance to each other, then looked back at Riddle.

"Okay, goldfish. We will leave you alone," Floyd leisurely agreed, almost as if he were telling the truth. Of course, Riddle couldn't see himself getting out of this one easily. The brothers had him cornered, and they always did what they wanted.

"But first," Floyd continued, "How about a nice squeeeeze goodbye, huh? Does that sound good~?" Riddle sighed, rolling his eyes. Who would've guessed that would be his only request?

"No."

"Aww, but it'll be fun, goldfish~... Pwease?" Floyd leaned further into the stall with pleading eyes, his head hovering over Riddle's as it grew redder and redder.

"I said no! Now get out!"

"Where are your manners? I'd prefer if you didn't speak to my dear brother in that way," Jade snickered behind them, clearly finding his anger amusing. Riddle didn't respond to the teasing, knowing each response only gave them more ammo. Floyd looked over his shoulder at Jade, giving him some kind of silent message.

"I'll keep watch," Jade remarked as he slipped back out of sight, towards the restroom door. Floyd turned his attention back to Riddle, his sharp-toothed smile wider than ever.

Panic started to set in, and Riddle felt like his dam was truly about to break. He needed Floyd out of there immediately, or else he wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore. "I'm serious, Floyd, you better stop whatever this is right now! I've had enough!"

"Ooo~ Goldfishie can get so scary when he doesn't get what he wants…" Floyd teased, transforming into his eel body in the blink of an eye. His school uniform turned into slick green and white scales, and his face had already sprouted fins. Riddle tried pushing the door closed again, but it just seemed harder now.

As Floyd's creepy chuckling filled the otherwise empty bathroom, his tail found its way to Riddle's feet, slowly coiling around his ankles and slithering upwards, like a cobra would capture its prey. Riddle shook his head, begging, "No, please, don't!"

Floyd paid no mind to his desperation, instead wrapping his tail tighter and tighter around Riddle's body, slowly hoisting him into the air as he overtook his arms and torso as well. Riddle's face was no longer red from anger, but sheer embarrassment from what he knew was bound to come. He didn't want to confess how badly he needed to go, especially not to Floyd, but he couldn't help but warn him.

"Floyd, stop! I… I can't hold it in if you squeeze me!" That sentence alone nearly made Floyd cry from laughter. His loud laughing only made his tail coil tighter, unfortunately, and Riddle yelped in discomfort. Before Floyd could catch his breath to respond, he felt warmth start to swarm his tail in one spot.

Eyes closed, face red, and biting his lips through the whole thing, Riddle tried to forget he even existed in that moment. The feeling of piss trickling through his trousers, soaking his socks and shoes, then making small taps as it splashed on the floor, everything felt wrong and dirty, but he couldn't help himself. Floyd's tail was squeezing him so tightly, he had no choice but to release the grip he had on his bladder. Instantly, he felt relieved, despite the stress of the situation.

Meanwhile, Floyd watched happily as the stream trickled over the folds in his body, and it made him want to squeeze even harder. "Wow, you really had to go. How weird, I thought you were a control freak, who knew you would let it get this bad. Tch. I guess a tiny bladder comes with a tiny body." Floyd squeezed him tighter, feeling his stream strengthen as it pelted his scales. The feeling got Floyd a little excited.

"Sh-shut up," Riddle shuddered, his entire body still as he gave up on holding his urine in. There was no stopping that once it had started.

"You sure are getting the both of us messy, goldfish. I hope you have time to clean up."

Riddle's eyes shot open, the hatred piercing through Floyd's relaxed smile. "You think this is fun? Torturing your classmate in such an indecent way?"

"No," Floyd frowned, pretending as if Riddle's scolding actually guilted him, "I think you're fun, fishie. The way your cute face gets all red is a lot of fun."

"Cute?!" Riddle made an appalled face, squirming to get out of Floyd's hold. Floyd's devious smile returned, and he squeezed even tighter, hearing Riddle's back pop, accompanied by a slight breathy whimper. Surprisingly enough, he was still letting out piss, which really was coating the both of them and leaving a huge puddle on the floor.

"Don't worry, goldfish. I'll make sure to squeeze out every last drop." Floyd held Riddle's face close to his own, his hands wandering to brush the hair out of Riddle's face, but he craned his neck to get away. Finally, the stream stopped, though beads of liquid still trickled onto the floor.

Riddle glared at the eel, pleading, "Okay, I finished. You can let me down now!" His body already felt so sore from the squeezing, along with the sheer embarrassment of wetting himself all over the meanest kid in school, even if Floyd seemed to like it.

"You're done? Finally… but, I can't put you down yet. We still need to get you cleaned up~!" Floyd gleamed, his body slithering backwards towards the sinks. Keeping his coil tight around Riddle's arms and chest, Floyd slowly loosened his grip around his legs.

Floyd's slender arms poked between his tail, grabbing a hold of Riddle's pants. He swiftly started to remove them, tugging them down along with his soiled underwear.

"Hey- What the hell are you doing?!" Riddle started trashing his legs around now that there was less constraint, but Floyd had already succeeded in snatching his clothes. He had even gotten a hold of his socks and shoes.

Placing the dirty clothes in the sink, Floyd clicked his tongue at Riddle. "How else would I clean these clothes? You're lucky, goldfish… I don't even clean my own clothes, most of the time." Floyd chuckled as his tail coiled around Riddle's kicking legs, until they couldn't move around any more.

Now, pressed against Floyd's scales with his bare skin, a shiver ran in Riddle's back. "S-slimy," he stuttered, still squirming around. It felt the most weird rubbing against his crotch. It actually felt good, but Riddle would never confess to that.

"Hm? Do you like it? My scales are slimy so that I can swim in any kind of water without damaging my body. Freshwater, Saltwater… and Piss." Floyd laughed at his own joke, squeezing Riddle again. Riddle did not laugh, but he accidentally moaned from the friction against his dick. He sealed his lips as soon as he heard himself, already in fear of the blood rushing to his groin. The last thing he needed was to get a boner while wrapped in Floyd Leech's body.

Of course, Floyd could already tell, if that moan didn't just drive the message home. After washing his pants, underwear, and socks with hand soap and water, Floyd wrung out Riddle's clothes and set them aside to dry. "Now it's goldfishie's turn to get cleaned!"

"Excuse me?!" Riddle's face went red again.

"Mhm~! I can feel how sticky you are. Besides, your clothes need time to dry, right?"

"I-I guess… But I can clean myself, just let me go!" Riddle demanded.

Frowning with pitying eyebrows, Floyd shook his head. "No can do. I will help you clean your mess all the way. That's what friends are for, right?"

"You aren't my friend," the smaller boy emphasized.

Floyd moved his victim above the sink, slowly uncoiling his tail to reveal more and more of Riddle's body. "I'm not? Then what am I?" Leaving just one ring around Riddle's arms and chest to keep him bound, Floyd gently placed Riddle's naked hips on the edge of the sink. Riddle tried to hide himself, but it was impossible.

Quietly, Riddle responded, "A monster."

Floyd looked Riddle up and down, smirking at the arousal that the other was trying so hard to ignore.

"And are you someone who gets turned on by monsters?" Floyd tilted his head, his eyes closing to make way for his big smile.

"I am not turned on!" Riddle yelled at him, expecting to be made fun of for something he can't even control.

"Really? This part here shows otherwise," Floyd questioned, brushing his fingers against Riddle's warm cock. Riddle shuddered, trying to pull his hips further back.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning you up, goldfishie~!" Floyd beamed, bowing his head to Riddle's inner thighs. He stuck out his tongue and started to lick the skin closest to his knee, slowly working his way up.

"No, no! Please, don't," Riddle begged again, his legs locking up at the sensation of being licked.

"But you're so sticky, it'd be no good to leave you like this," Floyd reasoned as he switched to the other side. His tongue was long and slender, and it felt just as slimy as his body. Riddle hated how pleasurable it was to feel his tongue tracing his inner thighs.

"Mmm, much better. But there's a lot more mess, it got all over your legs…" Floyd picked up Riddle's leg, leaning back so that his face was level with his foot, then slowly started to lace his tongue between his toes, pulling them into his mouth individually to suck on them.

"Ahn~!" Riddle still felt frozen, despite the perfect opportunity to kick Floyd in the face. "Not there…" he half-heartedly requested, though his body writhed from the pleasure. He hadn't expected the feeling of his toes being sucked to feel so good, but the way Floyd was using his tongue made everything more sensitive.

Floyd ignored his pleas, making sure to clean both of his feet with his tongue thoroughly. He made his way back up between Riddle's legs, his face getting dangerously close to his cock.

"Please…" Riddle breathlessly tried to stop him again.

"Please what?" Floyd leaned his head on top of Riddle's thigh, looking up at him curiously.

"That's enough. Let me go."

"But I'm not done yet, and this place is the dirtiest." Clearly not taking no for an answer, Floyd let his tongue unravel and lick up from Riddle's nuts to the head of his cock. He tasted a little precum as he reached the top, smiling deviously up at the other. "Even though you say stop, you are having just as much fun as me, right, goldfish?"

"This isn't-- mm!" Floyd didn't let Riddle finish his sentence before swallowing him down, his tongue and mouth creating a suction over his cock as he slid up and down the shaft.

Floyd's lazy eyes stared up at Riddle the entire time, enjoying the reaction his red face had to offer. Each moan that spilled from Riddle's mouth fueled Floyd to suck harder and lick faster. Floyd created some slack with the tip of his tail, slowly sending it up around Riddle's neck. He tightened the coil slightly; not enough to close his throat, but enough to cut off circulation.

Entirely helpless, Riddle just let his body writhe and spasm in Floyd's mouth and grasp. He barely noticed the tail wrapping around his neck until he started to feel light headed. The asphyxiation made everything ten times more sensitive, and he tried shaking his head.

"Floyd, stop, I'm gonna…" He tried to warn the other, but everything happened too fast. Riddle's body stiffened and he let out a quiet moan against Floyd's tail as his cum started to spurt into Floyd's mouth.

The eel had not expected to receive his treat so soon, but he couldn't complain. He buried Riddle's cock as deep into his throat as possible, letting his semen spill down his esophagus.

Drinking up every last bit, Floyd popped his mouth off with a smile. He wiped his face on the back of his hand, slowly bringing his body back up to meet eyes with Riddle. He let his tail uncoil from around his neck, and Riddle gasped for air, his body melting from the orgasm.

"That was delicious, goldfish. You make a really tasty snack!" Floyd chuckled, his hands drawing Riddle's chin upwards. Riddle had no response, only huffing to try and catch his breath.

"Hey… wanna see something else?" Floyd teased, his face closing in on Riddle's as he led one of Riddle's hands to a small opening in his tail. Dazed by his racing heart, and distracted by Floyd's blue lips that seemed to be encroaching on his own, Riddle just let Floyd do what he wanted. He was also kind of curious about what Floyd wanted to show him, but before Riddle really got the chance to feel anything, the school bell rang.

"Floyd?" Jade's voice rang out from the door.

"Aw," Floyd pouted, pulling his head back and dropping Riddle's hand. In an instant, Floyd had turned back into a human, looking as if nothing just happened. "Time's up, I guess."

Riddle fell into the sink he was perched on, his head hitting the mirror behind him. He lifted his hand to cup his head, still speechless from all that just happened.

Floyd leaned in closer, snaking his hand to the back of Riddle's neck flirtatiously. Their faces just inches apart, Floyd cocked his head and asked, "Same time tomorrow?" He planted a greedy kiss on Riddle's lips, letting him taste the flavor of his own cum that lingered on Floyd's tongue. Then, the tall boy left the bathroom, leaving Riddle entirely alone.

Riddle scrambled to grab his clothes and hop off the sink, rushing into a clean bathroom stall. His face lit up like an ambulance siren, and he contemplated just staying locked up in the bathroom for the rest of the day… or at least, until his clothes dried.

Floyd met Jade outside of the bathroom, looking a little disappointed.

"What's the matter, Floyd? Was it not fun?"

Floyd made puppy dog eyes at his brother, shaking his head. "No, that's not it. We had a lot of fun, I'm just sad it had to stop."

Jade smirked, confirming what he heard through the walls. "Well, there's always next time," Jade reassured him, giving him a friendly pat on the back.

Leaning into Jade's arm, Floyd grinned at him. "You should join next time. Then, it would be really fun!"


End file.
